We Got NothingWe Had Nothing
by LittleMissMisty
Summary: The Team Are in Miami, stuck and unknowing of the racing scene...Can Letty's friend help them?
1. Chapter 1

We got nothing Dawg  
  
Summary: The team moved to Miami after Brian. They're bored, they know of no racing and they want to go home. 1 problem. Dom would go to Lompoc. Maybe just Maybe Letty's old friend, underground race queen, Dime could give them a reason to stay.  
  
Chapter 1 Bad thing that, Envy.  
  
The guys were all sitting on the couch and Letty was on the phone, to someone.   
  
"We got no where to go, no racing round here I know of. Nothing Dom." Vince said and everyone agreed wit a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'yeah Dom, nothing!   
  
"Do you want me back in Lompoc?!?!?!?!" Dom said, Letty shouted over the commotional noise.  
  
"Whoa! Guys chill. My old friend Diamante says she'll take us. She got a big house but, one of you will share a room wit her." Letty said putting the phone down and looking around the room to a unanimous look of confusion.  
  
"Who's this old friend Letty, I don't remember her." Dom said, the team shook their heads in agreement. "Who is she Lett? Where she been, who's her family?" Dom said standing over her,  
  
"Dom, You know Mante Choraroux (Cha-Rare-ox) . The one who did time in juvie for hitting that police officer in the face so YOU could run. The one who left after YOU told her she was a shit racer, the one who ran because her dad was dead and she raced you and won and then YOU told HER to GO because she was a shit lucky racer and never belonged behind the wheel of a car, she left Dom, because YOU were jealous." She shouted and raised her eyebrow as a wave of realization hit all their faces. Mante, was still alive and they never the reason she left was because of Dom.   
  
"Bad thing that, Envy Dom." Lyon Said to lighten the mood, no one laughed.  
  
"Shut Up Lyon. Sorry but no way Letty. Not after what I put her through, she gotta have plans for revenge. I hurt her too much Lett. Tell her we don't need her too." Dom said throwing her the phone,  
  
"Dom, 1. Mante don't take no for an answer man 2. You fucked her up and she need our help. We gotta go Dom all the guys want to see her anyway. But…Raven Greay's her step dad." Letty said bowing her head slightly.  
  
"Lett…" Lyon started  
  
"No Lyon I won't hear it, that was years ago. He don't remember me she said, he's a drunk and can barely remember who the fuck she is!." She said standing up,  
  
"Lett I was just gonna say who's sharing her room?" He said shrugging.  
  
"Oh right soz ly. Any volunteers?" She said looking round.  
  
"ME!!!" Lyon may have well screamed, "I'll do it, she trusts, trusted me." Lyon said turning slightly red,  
  
"You still got it for her bad man." Jesse said before taking a sip of his corona "Lyon, she'll have changed under that roof, remember that. Her step-dad's Greay, remember Lyon if he's done what I bet he's done she won't trust many people she ain't seen for a while."  
  
"Yeah I know dawg." Lyon said finally.  
  
"Hold up bro. Why the fuck would she ever wanna see Dom again? Letty you said it yourself, she left because of Dom, and why in that case, if her dad's Greay and he's a drunk, would she need our help?" Vince said finally,  
  
"Because she wants out V, she wants out bad." Letty said. Mia stood up,  
  
"I don't believe you guys, it's etched on everyone of your faces. You all want to help Mante, but your scared of Greay. Your asking stupid, pointless question guys, Letty told you, he barely remembers who Dime is man, he sees her everyday probably. He's a slime ball and we need to get her out. Lyon, Jesse, Vince, Letty, Dom. Guys come on, she's given us an offer of board and food. It's Dom's chance to set it straight, It's Jesse's chance to get his hands on her car, it's Lyon's chance to have her as his girl & It's the teams chance to get what was the best racer LA ever saw. If she still is, no one would ever get one up on us, remember her car Jess?" Mia glanced at him thinking,  
  
"Yeah, it was a year 2000 Ferrari wit flame decals, 4 nos injection system, stand alone fuel management system, 8.5 litre petrol cap. Worth about 200,000 without the engine worth close to 300,000 with the engine. Fucking annihilation machine. Oh yeah and a kick ass stereo to top it all off." Jess said checking everything off on his fingers. Mia nodded her head, Letty looked out the window and her jaw dropped,   
  
"What is it Letty?" Dom said,  
  
"Oh, Shit. Look." Letty said as everyone started staring out the window, There stood a 21 year old Diamante Kanta Choraroux She was wearing baggy denim jeans, a black bikini top and a black sheer vest. She wore black 6 ½ inch biker boots and had red hair, she had it down. They opened the window to hear what she was saying,   
  
"Yo! Tricko, guess who I just flamed?" She shouted to their neighbour, who had just walked out to see her.  
  
"Who?" Shouted the guy from next door,  
  
"Tuck!" She shouted back giving him a hug, "I fucking smoked him."  
  
"Duh! You're the fucking best racer in the fucking US, you'd still beat Dom Toretto if you wanted to." He said ruffling her hair, "And you know it. Come on inside." They walked indoors and Lyon said,  
  
"She's still fucking gorgeous." He said sighing,  
  
"True that bro." Replied Jesse, "true that. What's she doing down here, I thought she lived up north Letty?" Letty said,   
  
"Check her profile Jess, Some shit ain't right." Handing him his laptop,  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Jesse saluted and got to work. Everyone laughed him off and sat down, waiting for Jesse's answer,  
  
"Okay, That's different. Mmmm, okay yup. Found her."  
  
A/N So what do you think? 5 review before I continue, flames welcome. Constructive criticism given priority. 


	2. Chapter 2

We got nothing Dawg  
  
Summary: The team moved to Miami after Brian. They're bored, they know of no racing and they want to go home. 1 problem. Dom would go to Lompoc. Maybe just Maybe Letty's old friend, underground race queen, Dime could give them a reason to stay.  
  
Chapter 2 Bullshit.  
  
A/N this is just a filler for back ground info. I'm really badly hit by writers block and need to clear my head so I'm setting it straight before continuing to far into the story.  
  
"What you found Jesse?" Letty said looking over his shoulder, on the computer screen was a picture of Dime. She was covered in bruises and cuts, she looked dead.  
  
"This is what Greay did to her a few months ago, according to this she shouldn't even be alive." Jesse said, "But she is." Jesse looked up they all looked totally confused,  
  
"Why the fuck did she tell no one?" Mia said tearing up. "We could have helped her!" She said braking down,   
  
"That's why she wants out I reckon." Dom said.  
  
"Yo guys I'm not done. She was beat up cos she went to Lompoc, for attempted Murder of Lance Tran but only served part of her sentence. Greay never went to prison though. Don't know why but he didn't."  
  
"Oh shit man." Lyon said.  
  
"Yeah I know and also, she's got 3 tattoos, 1 is Toretto written across her lower back and the other 2 are matching flames on her arms. She is also currently driving her 2000 Ferrari and oh my god, she is the richest racer in Miami. This is all pure truth as well no bullshit. Man, she don't change." Jesse said turning off the computer. Mia was still crying and Letty, was no where to be found.   
  
"Where's Letty Mia?" Dom said,  
  
"On the phone in the Kitchen, phoning Dime to tell her to get her ass round here now cos they got all her shit." Mia said in between sobs.  
  
"Ok." Letty got off the phone,  
  
"She's coming round now." Letty said opening the door and waving at Diamante. 


	3. Chapter 3

We got nothing Dawg  
  
Summary: The team moved to Miami after Brian. They're bored, they know of no racing and they want to go home. 1 problem. Dom would go to Lompoc. Maybe just Maybe Letty's old friend, underground race queen, Dime could give them a reason to stay.  
  
Chapter 3, The Streets  
  
Diamante walked confidently into the sitting room where the team were sat,  
  
"I suppose i got some explaining to..." She began,  
  
"Too damb fucking right you have! When were you planning on telling us that you was in Lompoc? Or that you tried to kill Lance Tran? Were you just gonna hope we never found out? Wipe that smirk off your face young Lady If you were in..." He was cut off by an enraged Dime,  
  
"IF I WAS IN WHAT DOM? YOUR FUCKING TEAM? WOULD YOU KICK ME OUT, WELL THANK FUCK I'M NOT AND I NEVER WILL BE! YOU DONT RULE THESE STREETS DOM, YOU DON'T OWN NO ONE, IN MIAMA EVERYONE IS THEMSELVES, YOU RACE WHETHER YOU GOT A CREW OR NOT, EVERYONE'S AN INDIVIDUAL! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I DONT HAVE TO LET YOU STAY AT MY HOUSE FUCKHEAD! I'M ONLY LETTIN YOU GUYS STAY BECAUSE I LOVE THE REST OF TEAM LIKE I'D LOVE MY FAMILY IF I HAD ANY. BUT DOM, I DONT LOVE YOU LIKE FAMILY BECAUSE YOU FUCKED ME OFF AND ALOT OF PEOPLE DID NOT WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE. BUT I LET YOU ANYHOW, SHOW ME SOME FUCKING RESPECT. YOU DON'T KNOW THE LANCE TRAN STORY AND EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO I WOULDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DONT FUCKING TRUST YOU. YOU THINK YOUR THIS SUPERSTAR WHO'S LOVED BY ANY FUCKER WHO RACES, REALITY CHECK YOUR NOT. YOU NEVER WILL BE UNLESS YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE..." Dom screamed,  
  
"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BITCH. YOU DON'T RULE THESE STREETS EITHER DIME," He stood over her but she held firm even with tears in her eyes,  
  
"IT'S DIAMANTE TO YOU!AND YOUR WRONG DOM I DO, I FUCKING RULE THESE STREETS, IF I WANTED YOU DEAD YOU WOULD BE DEAD. WATCH YOUR STEP DOM BECAUSE I'M ON THE VIRGE OF THROWING THE WHOLE TEAM OUT. SEE DOM, IN MIAMI TEAMS DONT WORK BECAUSE A TEAM STAYS TOGETHER, YOU FUCK UP, YOU ALL GO. I DONT GIVE A FUCK. GROW UP DOM THIS AINT LA, THIS IS MIAMI." She broke down now, "Look Dom. You don't own these streets, heck, you don't even own your own house let alone the streets. you can't go around telling people especially me what to do. I've done great without you, i don't need you. I don't need your team, i don't even need the mechanics or Jesse. Mia to loko after the store. I got my crew, not my team, my crew. My house Dom, My fucking rules. Learn that." Dom stepped back, her eyes told her story, she was risking everything for this team of people from La. 'fuck' Dom thought,  
  
"Fuck, i just don't know what to say Diamante, I guess your right. We're nothing without you at the moment but if you want we'll work at ur garage and Mia can help in the store..." Mia nodded, "Jesse could do graphics..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Dom. We'll sort this shit later. Here's my address, Be there between 11.30 and noon otherwise go rent a hotel. I don't stay past noon. I got a garage to run and a 5 year old to look after for our store girl. Be there and for god's sake call me Dime...All of you. Oh and Dom, you only got one chance, you blew your other one back in the good ol' days of LA." She said writing her address and giving it to him. She turned to walk out giving Mia and Jesse Hugs,  
  
"We'll look after those healing wounds for you too. My mum's a nurse jess." She said leaving.  
  
"I won't fuck up Dime, I promise." Dom shouted. 


	4. Chapter 4

We got nothing Dawg  
  
Summary: The team moved to Miami after Brian. They're bored, they know of no racing and they want to go home. 1 problem. Dom would go to Lompoc. Maybe just Maybe Letty's old friend, underground race queen, Dime could give them a reason to stay.  
  
Chapter 4, On the way  
  
The next morning it was 11:35 and the team barr Mia and Letty were rushing around trying to jam everything into their cars,  
  
"We told you boys to pack last night but oh no you left it till the morning." MIa shouted at them Letty joined in doing her vince impression,  
  
"Oh don't worry Letty we ain't got much, we'll manage." Vince gave her the finger and continued with his packing,  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!" Dom shouted back at them after they carried on doing impressions. They both laughed,  
  
"YES I AM FINITO!!! DOM YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!" Jesse hollered from his car, he ran up to collect his winnings of their bet. dom handed it over shouting,  
  
"Yea i finished but you beat me fair and square... and ur injured!" He chuckled at his afterthought, "The rest of you guys ready?" He shouted over jesse's counting, choruses of Yes' and finalies gave Dom the signal to leave, "Right lets get going!" He jumped in his car and they were off, in the order, Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon and Jesse at the back. They were about 16 miles away when Jesse radioed in,  
  
"Hey er, Dom, How far is it to Dime's man?" He said,  
  
"About 16/17 Miles why? you ran out of petrol again?!" He replied,  
  
"Naw bro but erm...Dime or at least someone'd driving Dime's car behind me." He continued, "HOLY FUCK!"  
  
"What bro? Jesse, what is it?" Dom and Vince both said throught their radios,  
  
"It's Brian, driving her car, right behind me, in the exact same direction!" He said quickly,  
  
"What that Welp be doin wit her car? If he drives that into her drive i'll kill him." Vince shouted,   
  
"I thought we left him in LA." Dom said,  
  
"So did all of us Dom! But Dime will be able to explain the situation, she probably has a good explanation for it!" Mia said before they started plotting stuff against him,  
  
"She always does." Dom Replied.  
  
A/N R + R....I had to re write some chapters sorry! 


	5. Chapter 5

We got nothing Dawg  
  
Summary: The team moved to Miami after Brian. They're bored, they know of no racing and they want to go home. 1 problem. Dom would go to Lompoc. Maybe just Maybe Letty's old friend, underground race queen, Dime could give them a reason to stay.  
  
Chapter 5, Oh Dear  
  
Dime was pacing the patio of her 2 storey house.   
  
"Fuck i hope Bri don't bump into them on the way. I can't have anymore shit today,i just can't take it!" She shouted to no one in particular. She heard the familiar sound of racing cars just around the corner and also, the familira hum of her baby.  
  
"Shit." She said and hung her head low, as if to bury her head in the ground. "Swallow me up ground. Be quick about..." The cars had pulled in, every single one of them,  
  
"Dime what the fuck is this welp doing driving your car, into your drive? Is this some sick sick joke?" Vince shouted, "You better have a good explanation for this!"  
  
"Fuck off Vince! You got your stories and i got mine, and i ain't tellin till you do! So put up and shut up or get the hell out of my driveway!" She stood up shouting and walked over to Brian. "Cheers for fixin my car for my man, i owe you one. Hey there a race next Monday, you there?" She asked quietly  
  
"Hells yeah course i'll go to a race if i'm ridin in ur na..." Brian was cut off by a fist in the face from Vince.  
  
"What you doing standing so close Copboy?" He said standing over him,  
  
"Nah Vince, I was returnin her car and having a private word wit Dime about a, about a.." He faltered  
  
"About a Car Vince, I told you Vince, Put up or Shut up! I ain't taking shit, i learnt that one long ago!" She said helpin Brian up, she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Hey man, come round tomorrow and we'll er...Sort it all out." She winked and handed him some money "Go buy some ice!" She said as she walked away. She quickly turned around to face the team, "Right you lot! You're here under my roof under my rules. NO PARTIES unless their mine, NO LOUD FUCKING at all and for god's sake no beating anyone up. Especially Brian, i owe him my life and so do you. You all know that! If a single one of you fucks up your all out, with the exception of Mia & Letty. Got it? Dom?" She said sitting on the patio swinging garden chair.  
  
"Yeah i got it Dime" Dom said,  
  
"Hey Dime, one question?" Jesse said,  
  
"Uh huh" She replied,  
  
"Who's fucking Rottweiler is that?" He said panicked,  
  
"Mine, that's...Leon and.." She whistled and another one appeared, "That is Kiana. They're pets and they're house trained. They don't bite and they hardly growl no worries. Kiana, Leon go make friends!" She said and the dogs sauntered towards the team. Jesse held his fist out and Kiana wrapped her paws around it and dragged him to the floor and started to lick him. Jesse started to laugh and soon the whole team was laughing.  
  
"DIAMANTE GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" A drunken man slurred, "BRING UR FRIENDS WITH YOU." He said, an afterthought.  
  
"Shit." She whispered, "Come on. Let's go." She walked inside with the team behind her. Dog's aswell. Greay saw Letty and smirked,  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't oh what's ur name oh i remember, Lisa. Good to see you again, last time i saw you, you were oooh 4 or 5" Letty was confused and Dime making sign as if to tell her to play along...  
  
A/N R + R Please....total writers block! 


End file.
